


The King Part 2

by PulpQuinn



Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpQuinn/pseuds/PulpQuinn
Summary: This follows on from the final chapter of 'The Musketeer'. We jump straight into Season 8, episode 1 and we will follow Ria as she learns to live with the deal she made with Crowley. There will be NSFW chapters eventually
Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095548





	The King Part 2

She slumped to the ground as The King released his grip.

'So, do you wish you'd taken my hand now?' Crowley said with a smile. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he didn't need one. He left her there, with only the sounds from the pit for company. 

She was determined not to cry though. She wanted to scream out, for all of Hell to hear but she knew that was what he wanted. Instead, she curled into a ball and burned silently, pushing all of her pain deep, deep down. She let her fire rage until she was exhausted.

When Crowley returned, after what felt like hours, Ria had composed herself. She was standing on the balcony, surveying the hell-scape. She let the souls scream for her. Crowley would never see her cry. Never.

She said nothing as she turned to face him and stood as tall as she could manage. Whatever he was going to do to her, she would be ready. He approached the balcony edge and stood in silence for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and calm.

'So, Miss Black, I have an offer for you.' She frowned and The King threw his hands up 'Don't fret darlin', I don't want your soul... nothing that dramatic'

'What then?' She asked.

'I will.... deliver you safely back to The Hardy Boys....' Ria looked surprised 'Yes, both of them. Dean is alive and well.... 'ish'. When has that one ever been well? Its only been a year so it won't take long for you crazy kids to catch up. It'll be just like old times.'

'And in return....?' Ria braced herself for the terms.

'.... you will spend select periods of time with me, whenever I choose.' He could see her confusion 'Think.... my own personal Persephone, just with a more relaxed schedule. A few weeks here, a month there. You'll be free to do as you please up top, but when I come calling, you'll be by my side, until I send you back. Simple really' He paused. 

She assumed it couldn't be that easy to get back to The Boys 'Just like that? No loop holes, no weird riders...' 

The King cut her off 'Cross my heart.' he smiled.

'Why?' she asked. 'Why do you want me? I'm no-one significant. I....' 

Crowley sighed 'It's either that or you stay here permanently, alone. Just you in this room until, well.... always.' He could see the cogs turning in her brain. 'Look, I haven't got all day so, do we have a deal?'

She would just have to figure out the why for herself. She knew she needed to get back to Sam and Dean. She was certain they could figure out his game plan. They would find something, anything to fix this. 'Yes' she said, firmly

'Good girl' smiled Crowley as he leaned down for a deal-sealing kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds 'Now, let's get you back to the land of the living. Here...' He handed her a phone. It took her a moment to register what it was. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen anything close to resembling technology. 'I assume you're already thinking about which hex bags will keep me at bay. Go nuts. You will keep this on you at all times and I will contact you. GPS is already turned off.'

'A phone? Really?' Ria was questioning reality again. 'No fancy tracking spells, or magic coins in my pocket?'

The King shook his head 'No, all you have to do is answer when I call and tell me where you are. You have my word, I won't be tracking you any other way. This relationship is going to be built on trust after all....' He smiled and began to walk away. She wasn't keen on his use of the word relationship, but what other option did she have?

'Wait' Ria had one final question 'Was it real?

He paused, as she tried (and failed) to hide her sadness 'Maybe, one day, I'll tell you'

He left her on the balcony, wandering what she was supposed to do next. She put her hand on her dagger and took a deep breath. Ria was just about to sit down again when, without warning, she was suddenly in what appeared to be an old church. She materialised right beside Crowley, who put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. He was halfway through a conversation, it seemed. What was happening?! The Boys were both clearly surprised to see her. All she could do was stare at them.

'Chin up gentlemen, I'm a professional. As a good-will gesture, you can have your little fire-starter back.' He pushed Ria forward with some force and she stumbled. Sam caught her and pulled her upright.

'Woah, I got you.' said Sam, looking her over. She looked up at him and clung on tight. She was still disorientated and gripped Sam's arm harder to check he was real.

'Guys?' she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Part of her was wondering if this was an illusion. 'Is it really you?'

Sam smiled at her 'Yeah, it's really us' He was looking her up and down. 'You ok?' Ria nodded and tried to steady herself.

Dean gritted his teeth. 'What did you do to her?'

'Relax' he held his hands up 'I haven't touched her. We did share one teensy little kiss, but that was strictly business. Like I say, professional'

Ria began to slump down, her head was hazy. In the space of a few hours, she had been dragged from 1641 to 2012. From rural France to Hell and now she was here. Gods, she hoped this was real. Sam propped her up as he shot a concerned look at his brother.

'This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley' hissed Dean

Crowley made a face 'Really Dean, who writes your stuff?' He tutted and called out to Kevin 'Come on, Kevin. Chop chop.... Kevin?' He took a step forward. 

Dean raised his knife but The King snapped his fingers and it began to glow red. Dean dropped it and clutched his hand, to ease the pain of the burn. Crowley walked past them all, shaking his head, followed by Channing. They heard him call for Kevin again.

Sam looked over Ria once again, as Dean picked the knife up from the floor.

'Hey. Are you good? Can you stand?' he asked. She looked up at him.

Dean looked at her clothes 'What are you wearing?'

'I.... I....' was all she could manage. The Boys were looking at each other, not sure what to do, when they heard pained shouts followed by Kevin's voice.

'Sam, Dean, run!' 

Sam swept Ria up as they all ran for the Impala. She never took her hand off her dagger as they sped off, watching Crowley and Channing on the steps of the church. Ria pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She remained that way for the best part of an hour, not even hearing Sam and Dean's voices. When she finally snapped out of her fog, she still wasn't sure any of this was real.

It was the early hours of the morning. Kevin was asleep beside her in the back seat, The Boys were silent in the front. She spoke and surprised herself when she formed a whole sentence.

'Guys,' she startled them both. 'Can we pull over?'

'Er.... yeah.... sure' Dean pulled to the side of the road slowly. She got out and closed the door quietly, careful not to wake Kevin. Sam and Dean glanced at the sleeping Prophet and did the same. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ria took a few steps and came to rest against a tree.

'You ok?' Dean asked. Ria shook her head

'I actually don't know.' She laughed quietly to herself as The Boys watched her intently, with concerned expressions. Sam spoke softly.

'Take your time, you don't have to say anything' She remembered how he was always good at this sort of thing and it made her smile. She was glad to be back with them again.

'No it's ok' she said, still smiling

Dean asked the question that he wanted to ask from the moment she had arrived. 'What happened?'

Ria brushed her fingers over her silver dagger again. It helped to anchor her and she began to explain. It felt good to get it all out. The Musketeers, Porthos, her son and the deal. Once she started, the words flowed. When she finished, she realised how crazy it all was.

'I know how it sounds and yeah, the whole thing could have been a lie. I may have just had a very vivid, 11 year long dream..... The worst part is, I don't know. Was I really back in time or was it was just an elaborate illusion Crowley cooked up?' She sighed 

Dean chimed in 'Hey, I went monster hunting with Elliott Ness so....'

That made Ria chuckle. 'I guess with everything we've been through, its about a 6 on the crazy scale...' They all smiled and Ria had to reassure herself once again.

'But this is real right? You're really here? You're really you? Its 2012?' She said

'Yes' smiled Sam 'We're real, we're here and there is still all sorts of demon crap to deal with' Ria figured as much.

'Crowley still wants Kevin, that about the gist of it?' she wondered

'Turns out there's a Demon Tablet' explained Sam 'It shows how to seal the gates of Hell shut. Forever'

'Well' she nodded 'glad to see the stakes haven't lowered while I was away.' She stood upright and Sam spoke again

'Look, if you're not up for this, it's ok. We understand if you wanna sit this out' He looked at Dean who was frowning. He was about to voice his opinion but Ria beat him to it.

'No, I'm fine. Really. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Crowley to come calling. I want to do as much as I can. Dean had a proud look on his face.

'Atta girl' he said with a smile. Sam gave him a disapproving look and Ria put on the biggest smile she could muster.

'Come on, let's get back to it. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since 1641.'

She took a deep breath and made her way back to the car. She was determined to keep calm and carry on....


End file.
